Matsuri
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Matt mengajak Mello pergi ke festival kembang api.  LEMON, OOC, gaje, abal dll. fic lemon pertama saya XD


Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Pair : MattMello

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rated : M *jelas*

Summary : Matt mengajak Mello pergi ke festival kembang api.

Warning :**LEMON**,** YAOI**, OOC, garing *kriuk-kriuk* gaje, abal, typo, judul gak nyambung sama isi

Ini termasuk PWP gak? *bingung sendiri*

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ…! I warn you… *melotot*

**Matsuri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mells," panggil Matt sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Mello dari belakang. Mello yang sedang menyupir a.k.a nyuci piring hanya diam saja.

"Iiih… Mello kok cuek gitu sih!" keluh Matt. "Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu pergi," sambungnya.

"Iya Mattku sayang… Emank mau kemana sih?" tanya Mello. Matt melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pinggang Mello. Matt berjalan kearah meja makan dan mengambil sebutir anggur hijau yang ada di meja tersebut.

"Aku mau mengajakmu pergi ke acara festival kembang api di pinggir sungai, mau nggak?" tawar Matt. "Boleh, lagian aku gak terlalu sibuk kok," Mello meletakkan piring-piring yang sudah selesai dicucinya lalu mengelap tangannya yang basah dengan apron yang dipakainya. Matt tersenyum ceria "Kalau begitu ayo kita belanja yukata!" ajak Matt.

"Memangnya harus ya?" tanya Mello. Matt berjalan ke ruang tamu diikuti Mello lalu duduk di sofa merah di depan televisi. "Nggak juga sih. Tapi mumpung kita di Jepang, nggak ada salahnya kan kita nyobain pakai yukata?" Mello hanya mengangguk. Matt mengambil jaket vest-nya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu depan. "Kalau begitu ayo!" ajak Matt lagi. Mello melepas apronnya dan mengambil jaket hitamnya, lalu mengikuti Matt pergi keluar apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 19.00. Matt berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan Mello sambil memanggil-manggil Mello yang gak kunjung keluar sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Matt memakai yukata bergaris hitam-merah dan obi dengan warna yang senada. Goggle yang biasa dipakainya kini di gantungkan di lehernya. "Mello… Mello lama amat sih? Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" tanya Matt dari luar kamar.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Cuma obi-nya susah banget pakenya," sahut Mello sedikit terengah dari dalam kamarnya.

"Mell, aku bantu ya?" tawar Matt sambil memutar kenop pintu kamarnya. "e-eh gak us-" baru saja Mello ingin menolak, tapi pintu kamar sudah terbuka. Matt cengok melihat penampilan Mello yang berubah drastis. Mello memakai yukata hitam dengan motif bunga mawar emas di bagian bawahnya. Rambut Mello dikucir setengah dan ditambahkan tusuk sanggul berwarna emas juga. Menampakan sedikit luka bakar di wajah bagian sebelah kirinya.

"Me-mello?" Matt blushing seketika. "Matt apaan sih! Jangan lihat aku seperti itu!"Mello memerah dan mendorong wajah Matt. "I-iya…" Matt berjalan keluar dan segera memakai geta-nya. Lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Mello pun mengikuti Matt dari belakang dengan wajah super merah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Matt disini berisik amat sih!" keluh Mello ketika sampai di lokasi festival.

"Ya iyalah. Namanya juga festival. Sudahlah ayo kita jalan," Matt langsung merangkul pundak Mello. Mello pun memegang tangan Matt yang merangkul pundaknya sambil tersenyum tipis. Semburat merah terlihat di pipi Matt merasakan tangan Mello yang hangat memegang tangannya.

Sudah hampir jam sepiuluh malam. Kembang api belum juga dinyalakan sebagai puncak dari acara. Matt dan Mello kini duduk di pinggir sungai yang sepi sambil menghabiskan kua dango, takoyaki, permen apel, dan pisang coklat yang mereka beli dari beberapa stand yang berdiri di sepanjang jalan menuju pinggir sungai.

Mello menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Matt. Matt hanya tersenyum melihat Mello.

Tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar suara-suara aneh di sekitar tempat mereka duduk. Matt dan Mello hanya terdiam dengan wajah merah padam.

"Aaah… Light-kun," sontak mereka berdua kaget. 'Light-kun?' batin mereka berdua.

"Ssst.. L nanti kedengaran…" mereka berdua makin kaget. 'Light dan L, ngapain mereka disini?' batin mereka.

Matt melirik ke arah Mello yang wajahnya merah padam. Matt yang sudah tidak tahan lagi menarik tangan Mello menuju kedalam hutan kecil di sekitar sungai tersebut. "Ma-matt… mau kemana?" tanya Mello keheranan. "Sudahlah… Kau diam saja." suruh Matt.

Sesampainya di hutan, Matt menghempaskan tubuh Mello hingga menabrak sebuah pohon besar.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan…" bisik Matt ditelinga kanan Mello.

"Matt tapi…" Mello hendak berbicara tapi terlambat. Bibir Matt membungkam bibir Mello. Melumatnya dengan ganas. Lidahnya menyusup kedalam mulut Mello. Bermain-main dengan lidah Mello yang terlatih.

"Nnnghh…" erang Mello mencoba untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Namun Matt masih belum puas mendominasi mulut Mello. Setelah beberapa saat, Matt melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih pada leher jenjang Mello. Dia memeberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil di leher Mello membuat Mello mengerang tertahan. Kedua tangannya menyusup kedalam yukata hitam Mello. Mencari titik tersensitive di dadanya.

"Aaah… Matt," desah Mello, kedua tangannya menyusup ke helai merah milik Matt dan memberikan jambakan-jambakan kecil di rambut Matt. Mendengar desahan Mello, Matt semakin tergoda untuk mencicipi setiap bagian tubuh Mello lebih dalam lagi. Kini lidahnya menggantikan kedua tangannya untuk bermain di dada Mello, sedangkan tangannya beralih kebagian bawah tubuh Mello. Mello hanya mendesah tertahan saat merasakan tangan Matt menyentuh benda yang masih tertutup boxer.

Karena sudah tidak sabar lagi. Matt melepas boxer Mello dan menyentuh milik Mello yang semakin mengeras. Matt pun merasakan boxernya makin menyempit segera melepaskan boxernya hinnga bagian bawahnya tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun.

Matt turun dan mengarahkan kejantanan Mello tepat di depannya. Perlahan dijilatinya kejantanan Mello kemudian diraupnya semua dalam mulutnya. Mello melengguh saat merasakan kejantanannya terbungkus oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan basah. Matt memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang agak cepat. Tangan Mello memegangi kepala Matt mencoba untuk mempermudah akses Matt menyentuhnya.

"Ma-Matt… le bih.. ce-pat… ahhh," desah Mello saat merasakan gerakan Matt melambat. Menurut, Matt mempercepat gerak maju-mundurnya hingga akhirnya merasakan Mello hampir menuju klimaks. Matt menghentikan kegiatannya yang membuat Mello mendesah kecewa.

Matt menyapa bibir Mello sebentar, lalu membalikkan tubuh Mello hingga menghadap pohon. Tanpa aba-aba. Matt menembus pertahanan Mello. Mello mengerang keras saat merasakan jari kurus Matt menerobos kedalam rektumnya.

"AAARGGH!" Mello berteriak saat jari kedua dan ketiga Matt masuk. Matanya sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. "Matt…" erang Mello.

"Ssh… sebentar lagi nggak akan sakit Mells," ucap Matt untuk menenangkan Mello, dan benar saja sesaat kemudian.

"Aaah… Matt…" jari Matt menyentuh titik kenikmatan Mello. Matt mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan membalik tubuh Mello lagi. Matt mengangkat kaki kanan Mello lalu memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam tubuh Mello.

"AAAHH!" Mello berteriak saat merasakan sesuatu mengoyak tubuhnya. Lebih besar daripada ketiga jari Matt yang terlebih dahulu memasuki rektumnya. Matt mencium bibir Mello mencoba mengurangi suara desahannya.

Setelah merasakan Mello mulai tenang. Dalam sekali hentakan, semua kejantanan Matt masuk ke lubang milik Mello. Mello tanpa sengaja menggigit bibir Matt hingga berdarah. Kedua tangannya mencakar punggung Matt yang tidak tertutup yukata.

Matt dengan cepat memaju mundurkan kejantanannya, Sampai menyentuh titik kenikmatan Mello. Mello mendesah dan mengerang merasakan kejantanan Matt keluar masuk tubuhnya. hingga akhirnya.

"Matt.. aah.. a-aku…"

"Sa-sabar Mell, kita keluar sama-sama…" kata Matt kesusahan.

Beberapa hentakan berikutnya, Matt merasakan klimaks mendekatinya.

"Mells, I'll coming.."

"Co-come inside me… A-aku juga…"

"Me-MELLO!"

"MATT!"

Mereka mengeluarkan hasrat yang membendung mereka bersamaan dengan suara kembang api yang terbang dan meledak di langit. Matt di dalam tubuh Mello, sedangkan Mello di perut Matt. Matt menarik diri keluar dari tubuh Mello lalu mengecup kening Mello.

"Maaf Mells,"

"Gara-gara kau a ku jadi tidak melihat kembang apinya, huh," kata Mello terengah-engah. Matt hanya tersenyum. Mello merapikan dirinya dengan susah payah.

"Naiklah," Matt membungkuk dan menyuruh Mello naik ke punggungnya.

"Thanks Matt,"

"You're wellcome"

~FIN~

~Omake~

"Light-kun… saya sudah bilang. Jangan berbuat begitu di depan mereka. Kalau Light-kun mau videonya, kan Light-kun bisa bilang pada saya," ucap L seraya membersihkan tubuhnya dari bekas rerumputan tempat dia tergeletak tadi.

"Tapi kan lumayan… bisa lihat langsung adegannya MattMello Yaoi." Kata Light.

"Dasar pervert," ejek L

"Tapi suka kan?" goda Light. L blushing.

'BUGH' sepatu melayang.

"DASAR SEME PERVERT!" teriak L. Light hanya tertawa melihat panda blushing di depannya. *ditabok L*

~Owari~

1 detik

2 detik

5 menit….

KYAAA! Apa-apaan ini…? Memalukan! Padahal author baru di fandom ini tapi udah bikin lemon? Maafkan otak bejat saya.

Para readers sekalian… Maaf lemonnya kurang HOT *digampar* baru pertama bikin lemon sih… +.+

Hahaha sudahlah… yang penting selesai juga ni fic. Ohya… kalau jelek bilang ya di review… entar biar saya remove fic ini.

Akhir kata

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
